


A Permanency of Records

by GlitzBlitzer (KatanaKarnage)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Mentioned Female My Unit | Avatar (Fates), Multi, i live for eventual big-brother shipping, tags are incomplete :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatanaKarnage/pseuds/GlitzBlitzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within the colourless void that envelopes day and night, all my histories lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Permanency of Records

His eyes are exactly the same shade of red as Corrin’s. But they’re sharper, smaller, as if he yearned to disappear from the very world. Corrin holds a more innocent flair with her big wide peepers, all thanks to her youth. They could've been twins, disregarding the age difference. This boy—or rather, this man’s slitted eyes are framed by beige bangs swept to the side, shy of unruly. His ears are pointed like Corrin’s, blush red like his cheeks and the whites of his eyes, which are speckled with strands of blood. He’s looking down, chapped lips follow suit. His despondent demeanour doesn’t deter from the fact that the resemblance is uncanny, even with his boyish looks. 

He cries like her too. Not wailing, barely enough to capture attention. 

He’s garbed in an intricate set of unmistakably Nohrian armour. What’s peculiar about it is that it’s predominantly white, not a very popular colour among the King and his kin. The lightweight protection clings around his youthful build. Far too youthful. Amusingly his feet are exposed like little Azura's but that’s about as amusing as the situation gets. 

In his hand dangles a mysterious-looking sword that grazes the ground. Its menacing hilt detracts from the depressions along the bronze blade, the ones reminiscent of eyes. It’s Hoshidan. An odd yet fitting contrast. 

An eternity passes while his only witness, a young prince, stares in a blend of confusion and curiosity. The prince fails to realise it’s been twilight for an awful amount of time, no clear distinction between the sun waking up and going back to sleep. The prince fails to identify his surroundings; nearby is a humble bridge sitting atop a stream, which flows through a green landscape. The prince fails to speak out. The prince only wonders who this man is. 

The enigmatic figure ceases his grief immediately. He raises his head, eyes still piercing the ground, and silently mutters. His mouth apathetically moves to look like he’s saying:

“Don’t.”

He points the sword upwards, the tip at the crook of his neck. He closes his eyes before slowly plunging the weapon behind his mandible. His eyes flutter open and roll upwards until they’re bloody voids sucking the life out of everything in its vicinity. The blade keeps going, at a painfully snail-like pace. His mouth is ajar, silence and blood leaks out. At this point he’s just letting gravity do the rest. How the sword goes through his skull like grass is unbelievable. Impossible. Something that could only happen in a dream. 

Then the two princes wake up. One from Hoshido, the other, Nohr. Ryouma rushes out to purge the first meal he’s had since the capture of King Garon’s child. Xander, for the first time in years, grabs his pillow and crawls under the bed to muffle his cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Well, it was self-edited so IDK if you wanna reread it or not...

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't catch it, 'canon' Avatar is default female (with eventual Build 2), but first Avatar was default male (Build 1) cosmologically speaking. Avatar name is 降臨/Corrin.


End file.
